


Infirmary Romance

by sunnysolace



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Good, Kayla is a good sister, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, he deserves it :’), nico is uber happy in this one, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysolace/pseuds/sunnysolace
Summary: Nico ends up in the infirmary and not-so-accidentally overhears a convo between Will and Kayla. Kinda pre-Solangelo fluff!! :)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Will Solace & Kayla Knowles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	1. Eavesdropping, but make it cute

**Author's Note:**

> hiii guys, i hope you enjoy this fic! it’s one i wrote up in a whim so if you have any comments on it pls let me know! :) <3

Nico never knew your jaw could start hurting for smiling too much.

It’s not like he’s ever been given the chance to test the theory- until now, anyways. Will Solace was going to ask him out today. He still hadn’t wrapped his mind around it. Will Solace, the Apollo cabin head counselor, resident medic and portable source of literal sunshine, wanted to go on a date with him! He was beyond ecstatic!

It all started earlier when Nico went to the infirmary earlier that day after an incident during sparring. Putting it short, he never should’ve trusted himself to be safe around Connor Stoll with a pointy spear. Regardless, he hobbled over to the infirmary with a cut in his leg about the length of a pen, and went into one of the rooms that he knew Will would regularly check into.

When he did get to the room, they chatted and joked as Will patches up Nico’s leg, all the while, unbeknownst to the other, their stomachs filled with fluttering butterflies. Will left the room shortly after to go check on a Hermes kid that got hit with the wrong end of a sword, leaving Nico to lie down alone on his small, white cot- until he decided he was about to turn into an icicle.

The vent above Nico’s head that fueled the room with A.C. was turned on to the max, pushing freezing air right down onto the Hades son’s face. Sighing out of annoyance, Nico got off his cot and went over to the wall to see if he could adjust the vent in any way to make sure he wasn’t blasted with the chilly air. He got on his tiptoes and adjusted the vent in every which way, using his hand to test if it would hit him- until he heard a familiar voice.

“-got cut with a spear, **again**! I keep telling him to watch himself around Connor, but he just doesn’t listen.”, he heard an exasperated voice explain through the vent. And then the realization hit him- ‘ _oh my gods, that’s Will....and he’s talking about me!_ ’, Nico thought to himself as he pressed himself up to the vent more in order to hear the conversation more clearly.

“He likes to train, you can’t blame him for that.”, he heard a girl’s voice say. With more scrutiny, he concluded that the voice belonged to Will’s sister, Kayla.

“Yeah, but like, seriously, I worry about him, Kayla.”, Will said genuinely, causing Nico to feel his face flush up a little and the corners of his lips to do an upturn.

“Ohhh yeah, I know you do, but I’m sure stress isn’t the only emotion going through you when you see him, huh?”, Kayla prodded. Cue Nico’s face burning more a considerable amount.

He assumed Will’s face looked similar with the bashful tone in his next response- “Shut up, Kayla. I’m still not sure if I can do it.”

‘ _Do what?_ ’, Nico asked himself, his eyebrows furrowing at the vague comment. Okay, now he was definitely interested in this exchange.

“No! You should definitely do it- what’s the worst that could happen? He says no? Plus, why would he even say no- you guys have amazing chemistry.”, Kayla argued.

“Yeah but if he does say no, and he doesn’t feel the same way, that’ll ruin our friendship!”. There was a short pause before Will spoke again, “I don’t know, I just don’t risk it, I guess.”

Nico’s jaw fell open as he pieces together what was going on. ‘ _Will wants to ask me out...on a **DATE!**_ ’, Nico deduced in his mind And then the excitement kicked in. A huge, pearly grin spread across Nico’s face as he shot his hands up in the air and said a mixture of “ _YES!_ ”, “ _YAY!_ ”, and some incoherent noises. He went on one leg for a moment as he kicked the other one up at the knee behind him, but then regretted that almost instantaneously as the sting in his leg reminded him of the injury he had. But honestly, he really could not care less. His chest was light and he felt so giddy that anyone would easily believe he was drunk.

Moments later, he remember the vent and hurried over there to listen up to the rest of the conversation between the siblings. “-do you think he comes over here all the time, even when he’s not injured? Or why he always asks specifically to have to help him out when he gets an injury? I’m not _blind_ , Will, I’ve seen his face when you guys talk. He literally lights up! But if you don’t make the first move, he’ll be too shy too and where is that gonna get you?”, the girl argued, and she was right. Nico could never ask Will out first- he would be so nervous, he’d probably accidentally kill any flowers in his hands.

He heard Will sigh, “Okay, let me get some things and I’ll ask him later today. I’ll tell you plan when my shift is over.”. He heard some checkboards and papers being picked up as footstep sounds seemed to indicate that Will was leaving the room.

Nico rushed back over to his cot to lie down and turn his head away from the door as he heard footsteps approach his room. ‘ _How am I supposed to subtlety tell Will that I’ll say yes if he asks me out without actually showing him that I’ll say yes if he asks me out?’_ , Nico questioned himself, but that thought quickly went away as he heard a knock sound of the door as Will stepped into the room.

“Hey Nico! How’s your leg feeling?”, Will asked happily. Nico couldn’t keep the creeping senile off his face as he answered, “Oh, um, it’s feeling good. Better than before anyways.”

“That’s good to hear! You should be okay to leave whenever you feel like it, but let me know if you need something to help with any pain the cut gives you, okay?”, Will asked kindly and he went to write some things down on a checkboard.

“Yeah, okay, thanks.”, Nico said casually as he went to sit up and head to the door. He just about reached the doorknob when a click seemed to go off in his head.

“Hey, Will?”, Nico asked, as he turned around the face the blond medic.

Will looked up at him, “Yeah, Nico? What’s up?”.

Nico paused for a moment, “Um, you look nice today.”, he said, feeling a familiar hear creep over his face.

Will looked surprised for a second before his face turned pink and shifted to an expression similar to one of a happy puppy, “Oh! Thanks, Nico! You, uh, you look like really good today, too!”

“Thanks,”, Nico’s face split into an amiable grin, “I’ll see you later at dinner.”, he said opening the door.

“Yeah, totally! See you there, dude!”, Will responded happily as he waved bye at Nico.

‘ _I owe Connor big time for this’_ , Nico thought to himself as he made a beeline to his cabin to get ready for dinner, making sure to put extra effort into his looks for this particular meal.


	2. Teenagers in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will goes through with what he discussed in the previous chapter- and it’s as messy and amazing as you would expect it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! here’s chapter two! :) i’ll be making a chapter three soon! <3

By the time Nico got to his cabin, it was already nearing 5:30. Knowing he only had about an hour or so to get ready, he got in the shower and washed up. The entire time, excited adrenaline was flowing through him- he liked Will. He really liked Will, and to know he feels the same about him- enough so to want to date him- was incredible to Nico.

After he got out of the shower, he got changed with his signature black jeans paired with a pair of Converse and a black merch shirt for ‘ _The Sisters of Mercy_ ’. He also brushed his teeth, which he knew was silly since he was about to eat, but he was okay with that. By 6:30, he was ready to head over to the mess hall.

He walked over to the hall quickly and took his seat at the Apollo table. Strangely enough, Kayla and Austin, Will’s Brother, told Nico that they weren’t going to be sitting at their designated table that evening, rather a table the belonged to some friends of theirs. ‘Gee, I wonder why?’, Nico thought to himself. This left him about five minutes alone at the table to swing his feet and fix up his hair an uncountable amount of times- and then Will walked over.

He wasn’t dressed much different than he normally was, and Nico loved that. He was dressed in a pair of Bermuda sandals, khaki shorts, and a disgustingly orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, with an array of bead bracelets on his wrists. Will walked over to the Apollo table and sat down across from Nico.

“Hey Nico, what’s up?”, Will asked casually as he started to eat some of his dinner.

“Not much, what about you?”, Nico asked back, waiting for the conversation to become more interesting.

“Same here.”, Will responded, leaving the exchange at that.

They were silent for a few full minutes as they ate their food. At first glance, it might just look like Nico was eating some fries casually, internally he was totally freaking out. ‘ _I don’t see any flowers on him....’_ , Nico thought to himself, ‘ _and this isn’t really the most romantic meeting in the world. He never mentioned names- and I’m not the only guy at camp so-‘_ and with that, Nico’s heart sunk down to his stomach. Suddenly, he didn’t have much of an appetite anymore.

Will must’ve noticed Nico’s change in demeanor as he looked up from his food and cocked his head to the side. “What’s wrong?”, Will asked.

Nico snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Will, “Oh, it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”, he said, shaking his head.

“Are you sure?”, Will asked, “You can tell me anything.”

Nico smiled thinly, “Yeah I know, it’s alright.” Will accepted that answer and nodded, smiling kindly- making Nico feel almost worse.

Shortly after, they went over to the fire and put some of their food in, praying to their respective gods. Nico almost asked Hades to give him some advice on what to do here, but then decided it’s better not to get the gods involved in his love life, even if said god was his father.

Nico started to make his way to the amphitheater for the campfire, but was grabbed at the arm by Will.

“Hey! Um, actually would you mind coming by my cabin for a minute? I have something I wanna show you, it’ll be super quick!”, Will said, beaming anxiously.

‘ _What’s the worst that could happen?_ ’, Nico thought to himself. “Yeah of course, lets go.”

The minute or so it took to walk over to the Apollo cabin, Nico’s heart was beating twice the speed it normally did. He didn’t know why he was so anxious, but he was, and he certainly did not like it. Finally, they made it to Will’s cabin and walked in.

Will walked across the room to get something and asked Nico to stand by the door. “Nico, do me a favor and check if you see Cecil outside through the window. I haven’t seen him all day.”, Will asked out of the blue.

Confused, but not reluctant, Nico agreed and turned around to look outside the window. “Umm....”, he started, squinting his eyes to see better, “no, I don’t see him. Maybe he’s at the beach or something?”. He turned his head on his shoulder to look at Will, but upon seeing the other boy, he _whipped_ around.

Will was standing but a few feet away, holding some lilacs that he must’ve picked in the forest in one hand and a sparkly red in the other. The blond was shifting his feet and giving Nico was a nervous smile that made the son of Hades want to melt into a puddle right then and there.

“Um, so I don’t know if you feel the same way, and it’s totally cool if you don’t! Like I’m fine with staying friends with you, but I just think you’re really cool and awesome and, um, and really nice to me, so if yo-“, Will was cut off.

“Yes!”, Nico almost yelled, and then realized his volume. “I mean, yes! Yes, I’m...I’m kinda into you too.”, he said, wringing his fingers and feeling his face burn up.

“Oh! Cool! Um, so like...”, Will started, his face heating up as well, “do you wanna, like, go out with me?”

Nico nodded his head, smiling so much, his cheeks were beginning to hurt. “I think I’d like that.”, he said, walking over to Will.

The son of Apollo handed him the flowers and card gingerly, “I got these for you.”, he said smiling.

“Gee, I wouldn’t have guessed.”, Nico joked as he took the card and flowers. He nodded his head down to the lilacs and looked up at Will, “They’re really pretty...I love the color.”, he said beaming.

“Yeah, I thought you’d like the lavender color.”, Will said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I do, a lot.”, Nico said contently.

They both stood like that for a few moments before they heard all the voices of people running over to the amphitheater.

“We should probably get going.”, Will said to Nico, causing the latter to nod in agreement.

“Yeah, let me go bring these to my cabin first, though.”, he said, gesturing to the gifts in his hands.

Will nodded and they walked over to Cabin 13, letting drop off the items and go back outside to meet Will.

“Ready to go?”, Will asked smiling. Nico nodded,

“Yeah, lets go.” And so they walked side-by-side to the amphitheater, happier than either of them have ever been.


End file.
